les deux génie
by ChemicalXMels
Summary: rebecca fowl est la femme d'Artemis il sont tres amoureux .Ils vont partir emsemble en mission mais quelques chose dit a rébecca que la mort sera au bout du chemin alors elle ce rapelle les premier moment vecu avec artemis.


Avertissement : mortalité suicide type;angst/romance Les personnage appartienne à Eoin Colfer (dommage )excepter celui de Rébecca (yé! il est à moi)  
  
Rébecca Colin est la petite amie d'Artemis oui vous avez bien lu, elle est bien sa blonde. Il n'y a pas longtemps elle est devenue Rébecca Fowl. Ils s'en vont ensemble en mission (illégal bien sur !) Grâce à un certain don elle sait que sa va mal tourner...elle sait... alors elle se rappelle les premiers moments vécus avec Artemis Fowl  
  
Ceci est mon deuxième fan fics je croix avoir compris comment ça marche lol  
  
LES DEUX GÉNIES  
  
Manoir des fowl Irlande 5 ans plus tôt :  
  
Rébecca arriva devant l'immense portail du manoir des fowl.- Hé bien se dit- t-elle allons s'y. Elle placa ses soyeux cheveux brun mi-long et ondulé derrière ses épaules. Elle allait voir Artemis, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à son école. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans un manoir, cela la rendait nerveuse mais moins que le fait qu'elle ait été inviter personnellement par les parents d'Artemis. Contrairement a lui rebecca n'était pas riche. La seule raison pour la quel elle était dans cette école de millionnaires, était qu'elle avait gagner une bource d'étude. Comme elle ne parlais a personne et elle était d'une grande intelligence Artemis et elle etait devenue très amis. Pour un enfant de riche il n'était pas si snob, en plus il etait si intelligent et c'est yeux bleus profond étais tout simplement magnifique. Mais Rébecca ce dit qu'elle avais aucune chance avec artemis car elle etait assez ordinaire comme fille ses yeux et ses cheveux étais brun même sa peau etait brun clair .Non elle avait aucune chance .  
  
Un homme très grand lui ouvris à l'aide d'une télécommande. -bonjours mademoiselle Rébecca et bienvenue dans les résidences fowl. –bonjour et merci dit timidement Rébecca L'homme sourit –suivez-moi les amis de maître artemis sont toujours les bienvenues. Elle le suivie en ce demandant à quoi pensait artemis fowl.  
  
Chambre d'artemis Manoir des fowl :  
  
L'adolescent fessait les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Butler était aller chercher Rébecca ...elle allait arriver d'une minute a l'autre !Il était très nerveux car cette fille le fessait rêvé. Ses cheveux onduler était magnifique et ses grands yeux sombre qui vous regardaient jusqu'à l'ame brillais d'une grande intelligence. Tu as intérêt a te calmer mon garçon ce dit –t-il en sortant de sa chambre.  
  
Il descendit l'escalier de chêne et il la vit, elle était resplendissante dans sa longue robe beige. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un autre costume que celui de l'école. Une chose était sur il était amoureux.  
  
Rébecca entra dans le hall et leva les yeux vers l'escalier et vit la façon d'on Artemis la regardais et elle se dit : Peut-être...peut-être ...que j'ai une chance ...en tout cas je suis amoureuse.  
  
Manoir des fowl Irlande 1 semaine plus tard :  
  
Rébecca étais avec Artemis dans sa chambre. Assis sur le lit, il parlais de science, d'art et de politique rien avoir avec les sujets d'adolescents de 15 ans normal. Mais soudain il s'arrêtèrent et ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Rébecca baissa la tête mais Artemis mis sa main sur son menton et la lui releva. -Rébecca, je voulais que tu sache que...j... jamais j...je n'ai vu de fille plus... extraordinaire que toi. Et...et ...je crois ...que... La fille lui mis délicatement un doigt sur la bouche –chutsss...c'est moi qui n'a jamais vu de garçon aussi extraordinaire que toi ! je crois que...moi auss... Elle ne pu continuer car Artemis l'embrassa.elle mis ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Après un certain moment il se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Rébecca serra Artemis dans ses bras –je t'aime murmura celle-ci a l'oreille du garçon. Artemis la serra aussi –moi aussi plus que tout au monde.  
  
Il passèrent la nuit a s'embrasser  
  
Manoir des fowl Irlande 4 ans plus tard : Artemis était en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie. Il avait si hâte de se marier avec Rébecca. Il etait si heureux, que malgré son vocabulaire élaboré il ne trouva aucun mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Soudain il entendit la voie d'une des inviter qu'il connaissait bien  
  
-Alors Fowl on se passe la corde au cou ?  
  
-bonjour Holly je suis content que tu ais pu venir, tu peux désactiver ton bouclier tu sais. Holly fit ce qu'il dit et s'approcha  
  
-hum...tu a beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois...cela fait 5 années humaine que on ne ta pas vu elle souris-c'est se qu'on appelle un miracle  
  
-Capitaine je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai 20 ans maintenant, exploiter le peuple n'est plus dans mes intention  
  
-On va voir pour combien de temps! dit Holly bon je vais voir la marier, la courageuse personne qui va vous endurer pendant le reste de ses jours .  
  
-Holly !!!  
  
Des tailleurs retouchait la robe de Rébecca. Tout a coup celle-ci aperçu un scintillement dans l'air. elle demanda donc que l'on la laisse seule  
  
-bonjours capitaine short je suis honorer que vous aillez pu venir !  
  
-Et moi je suis contente d'avoir été inviter!Foaly et Root on pu venir aussi  
  
-ha oui ?!c'est génial  
  
-Alors comment va ma demoiselle de boue préférer (  
  
-Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie  
  
-Artemis a quel que chose a voir la dedans ?demanda Holly d'un ton taquin  
  
-Capitaine dit Rébecca en riant –on dirais que lui en voulez encore  
  
-Moins qu'avant en tout cas ...on voit que ce n'ai pas vous qui avez été enfermer dans une cellule, affronter un troll, affronter le commandant Root et le grands conceille ,plonger dans l'eau arctique et faite faite couper l'index!  
  
-J'avoue J'avoue ...il peu être un peu méchant qu'elle que fois mais il est très sensible et il respecte les autres ...mais il faut mieux être son ami que son ennemie hi hi -Ha je vois c'est pour ça que vous le marier !  
  
-Holly !!!  
  
se fut une magnifique cérémonie  
  
manoir des fowl Irlande 1 ans après le mariage :  
  
Artemis avait enfin réussi à recréé un cube C (le cube C2)sans l'aide de la technologie féerique. Il avait l'intention de le commercialiser, pour cela il avait donner un rendez-vous a un homme d'affaire américain.Rébecca elle n'était pas d'accord.  
  
ARTEMIS FOWL JUNIOR!!! On ne peut pas y aller !!! Souvient toi se qui s'était passer la première fois que tu as voulu commercialiser le cube !!!  
  
Cette fois ça va être différent Rébé. Il lui mis une main sur l'épaule  
  
-ne me touche pas ! Je suis trop fâcher ! et dit moi ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois  
  
Rébecca ...s'il te plaît...  
  
-aller dit le !  
  
Artemis soupira –Bon d'accord Butler a failli se faire tuer ...et la terre a failli être plonger dans une guerre inter-espèce je sais, je sais  
  
-il n'a pas failli, Il s'est fait tuer ! Oui tu as trouvéun moyen de le réanimer mais...c'était de la chance...  
  
-Mais cette fois le cube C2 ne contient aucune technologie féerique il y a donc aucun danger ...et nous n'allons amener aucun Butler ...  
  
-pour un génie tu es vraiment stupide Artemis Fowl!  
  
Caverne inconnue Amazonie maintenant :  
  
Elle le savait elle l'avait toujours su que ce rendez-vous allaient mal tourner .Comme d'habitude Artemis ne l'avait pas écouté trop persuader de son génie. Voilà le résultat ils se sont fais enfermer dans cette caverne qui allait s'effondrer d'un instant a l'autre.  
  
-Vite il faut trouver une sortie dit Rébecca -la haut regarde ! Il y a une ouverture répondit Artemis :c'est notre seule chance, je vais t'aider à grimper! -Je peux me débrouiller toute seule grogna Rébecca...il eu une secousse elle leva les yeux ... ARTEMIS! ATTENTION !!! Elle le poussa juste a temps et le sauva de l'éboulement de grosse roche. Mais malheureusement elle...elle ne fut pas sauver.-RÉBECCA NON!!! Hurla Artemis, il s'avança et dégagea quelques roches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les soulever. Cela découvrit la moitié du corps de sa femme. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues.  
  
-. Rébé mon amour Répond moi! Je t'en supplie répond moi !!! sanglota le jeune homme  
  
-A...a...art...Arty...sauve toi tu ne peux pas me sauver  
  
-Non je refuse de t'abandonner! il continua à essayer de dégager les roche mais il n'y arrivais pas  
  
-tout ça est de ma faute ! Tout ça est de ma faute j'aurais du t'écouter pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.se reprocha t il. J'aurais du t'écouter!  
  
-Je...je...sais plaisanta Rébecca. Arty tu n'y arriveras pas sauve-toi !!! La pauvre n'arrivait pratiquement plus a respirer.  
  
-je refuse de t'abandonner ! il eu une autre secousse d'autre roche tombèrent  
  
-vite tu...tu ...vas te faire tuer ...  
  
-même si je dois mourir, je resterais avec toi!  
  
-le monde a besoin de toi mais pas de moi...tu  
  
-Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi !!!  
  
-tu es un génie Artemis, il faut que tu récupères le cube C2 avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!! Tu es le seul a pouvoir le faire! Rébecca avait de plus en plus froid et devenaient de plus en plus blanche elle avait du se blesser ...  
  
-ne dit pas ça ...je t'aime Rébecca, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde!!!  
  
Elle détacha un médaillon de forme de cœur de son cou -garde mon médaillon en souvenir il te portera bonheur au revoir Artemis je t'aime ... artemis ne su pas s'il elle etait morte ou évanouie NNOOONNNNNN!!! Une pierre tomba devant lui il recula juste a temps mais il fut séparer de sa bien-aimée il n'eu pas le chois ...il escalada les roche et sortie. Une fois a l'extérieur il regarda avec mélancolie ce qui restaient de la caverne. Il serra le médaillon près de son cœur et cru que toute la culpabilité du monde tombais sur lui, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur. Il ouvris le médaillon d'or et de rubis. A l'intérieur il y avait une minuscule photos et un message.c'etait une photo les représentant tous les deux Rébecca et lui en train de s'enlacer. Cette photo fit couler d'autre larme de ses yeux. Sur le message il était écrit : (N/A :c'est plus beau non traduit)  
  
We are now together forever.  
  
Rébecca avait raison, il est le seul a pouvoir récupérer le cube C 2 .Malgré sa peine il se leva et partit ...il fallais qu'il prévienne les Butler et qu'il organise une mission avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...mais après ça une chose étais clair dans son esprit  
  
Il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre !  
  
Fin  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Alors qu'en penser-vous ? Triste non? please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
